


The Only One That Could

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done within the last hour:</p><p>Eight does the impossible - with Benny as his witness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One That Could

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a busman's holiday. Now that all the fuss about the royal baby's calmed down a bit - at least until the "family photograph" materialises, I can get my mind back on my work - and, provided the computer cooperates, I might actually get something done. Well, I'm taking a bit of a break from my horror story - and all its horror bits, to do this little vignette I've had an idea for for a while now.

"All right, you two, settle down!" The Doctor laughed. "This is NOT a movie camera!" He'd been in the fairy meadow, talking to Daylanda and Chrinandor, trying to explain photography to them and one thing had led to another and he'd finished up offering to take their pictures. He'd been a little leery when they'd agreed so readily, but decided to try anyway. Now they were all in the studio - the fairies were curious as to what a "studio" was and so the Doctor was cajoled into taking their pictures there instead of the fairy meadow - and the Doctor'd asked the pair to pose very still, knowing he'd be amazed if they actually DID! Well, true to form, Daylanda and Chrinandor were messing about - with a vengeance. "And STOP kissing the lens! Kiss the backdrop, if you must, but NOT the lens! And STOP putting bows and flowers on the extra film!"

Benny wandered in and wondered what all the racket was about and her jaw dropped. "You do realise photographing ANY fairy is tricky - let alone THOSE two, don't you?" She shook her head. "Honestly, Doctor, only YOU would be THAT mad!"

The Doctor grinned. "Ah, Benny! Perfect! I need a witness! Come over and be in a fairy photo! Please?" He gave her the "puppy-dog" bit.

She sighed and relented. And that set the torrid twosome off again. They positioned themselves just behind Benny's head and stood at forty-five degree angles, with their wings held down and with silly expressions on their faces. It was their version of the "two-fingers-behind-someone's-head" bit. The Doctor groaned. Benny mouthed, "What?"

"Just Daylanda and Chrinandor being Daylanda and Chrinandor." The Doctor laughed.

Benny sussed what was going on and said. "I'm a bit hungry. Hmm. I believe I have some BREAD in my pocket! You two fancy some?" She grinned as the two fairies immediately stopped mucking about and then proceeded to cooperate for the rest of the photo session. "Hmm," Benny grinned. "So it's true! Fairies HATE bread!" She winked at the Doctor, who winked back. "I'll have to remember that!"

Later on, after the two fairies had gone back to the meadow - not sure as to whether they should have let the Doctor photograph them, or whether they even liked being photographed, but with their mischievous natures completely undeterred - the Doctor and Benny were admiring the photographs which had been hung up in the art gallery. They'd turned out quite good - even the silly ones. They marvelled for some time over the fact that the Doctor had actually photographed FAIRIES and they had the evidence right in front of them! Then Benny said, "You know, I am getting hungry. Do you think we should start dinner?"

"All in hand. Should be ready quite soon."

"Who's doing the cooking? The TARDIS?"

"Oh, just a few friends." The Doctor said mysteriously. Benny gave him a look. They arrived at the kitchen door.

The Doctor peeked in and called out, "Hello, Remy! How's everyone doing?"

Benny peeked into the room and passed out.

FIN


End file.
